


[fanart] Scholarly Young Ladies

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: F/F, Implied spanking, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: Csethiro demonstrates her mastery of a new and fascinating area of study.





	[fanart] Scholarly Young Ladies

  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't actually tie anyone to a chair this way unless the chair is bolted to the floor. Crush injuries are no fun.


End file.
